The present invention generally relates to a seat belt safety restraint and more particularly one that adapted for use with a movable seat.
Typically, seat belt buckles are permanently secured to a structural member within a vehicle. The buckle is maintained slightly above the seating surface of a seat by a sleeve. If the seat is adjustable or movable, the relative position between the buckle and the center line of the occupant will, of course, vary and may exceed a six inch (15.2 cm) limit set forth in certain safety regulations.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system that may be used with a movable seat such as the rear seat or sofa in a conversion van or other movable type of seat.
Accordingly, the invention comprises: the integration of a buckle and retractor that allow the buckle position to remain generally constant relative to an occupant regardless of the position of the seat. The invention permits the load bearing anchorage to remain on a structural member of the vehicle so that it is not subject to the load bearing capability of either the seat or seat frame.